


Delusional

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Dating, Endgame, F/M, Filk, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interviews, Leaky Cauldron, Parody, Romance, Shipping, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk inspired by the 2005 interview of J.K. Rowling by Emerson Spartz of Mugglenet and Melissa Anelli from The Leaky Cauldron. During this interview, Emerson and Melissa called the Harry/Hermione shippers "delusional" because they felt there were "anvil sized" hints about Ron and Hermione. For whatever reason, I was inspired at the time to make this filk to U2's "Beautiful Day" about Emerson gleefully sinking the Harry/Hermione ship.</p><p>They were delusional!<br/>What were they thinking?<br/>They were delusional<br/>An' now their ship's sinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> "Delusional" filked to the tune of "Beautiful Day" by U2. Originally filked August 2005.
> 
> At the time I wrote this I was really involved at Fiction Alley, where the ship name for Harry/Hermione was "Pumpkin Pie" and the ship name for Ron/Hermione was "Orange Crush" so I used both names in the song. And I think I used U2 because they were always talking about them on Mugglecast?
> 
> There are a lot of places in this song where the lines don't scan properly with the lyrics by U2, so my apologies. I did not feel like going back and editing it to make them scan right. And apologies to Emerson Spartz for making him burst into song.

_SCENE: After leaving the interview with JKR and going to update his website, Emerson gleefully bursts into song about how JKR (and he himself) bashed the Pumpkin Pie shippers (with the other staffers providing some backups)_  
  
**EMERSON:**  
The ships are alive  
And the Potter fandom's aware  
Shippers thrive  
On moments of their fave pair  
  
We had to know  
Just to who Harry's love would show  
Might it be Ginny  
Or his best friend Hermione  
  
The sixth book came around  
An' so many ships went down  
We cried when they all just died  
Like the Pumpkin Pie  
  
They were delusional!  
What were they thinking?  
They were delusional  
An' now their ship's sinking  
  
Harry can feel  
That his love for Ginny is real  
Pumpkin Pie squeals  
His love for Herm will be revealed  
An' they're pressing on  
Hermione can't be with Ron  
They say the book's wrong  
But other ships get along  
  
Well, they're delusional!  
Long live the Orange Crush  
'Cause they're delusional  
Ooh...  
  
Pumpkins  
Are only decoration  
Orange Crush  
Gives off that grand love sensation  
  
Harry and Herm are just friends  
That is how their story will end  
Harry and Gin, like James and Lil  
Repeat history as a cute couple  
Ron Weasley and Hermi'ne  
All their ship hints I could see, but  
Pumpkin Pie is still raging a war  
That Hermione deserves Harry more  
  
No  
No  
  
You're all so delusional!  
Those hints were like anvils  
Delusional!  
  
It's true  
Now your ship has been well beat  
Time to  
Willingly accept your defeat  
And too bad, this is J.K.R.'s book  
So you can't tell her what pairs to hook  
It's confirmed, I think it's time you took  
A better look  
You're all delusional!


End file.
